My Beautiful Guardian's Sequel
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU, Sequel. "Deidei, kau menjadi sarkastik akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau memang ingin lari dari mereka?" Deidara tidak menjawab. OOC. Sakura menarik tangan Tobi. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang misterius itu menembaki mereka dari belakang. Suigetsu melirik dua benda yang bergelinding kearahnya. Dia tau betul benda apa itu. Granat. 'Perempuan brengsek...' -DeiSakuTobi.
1. Chapter 1

**o~o~o~o**

"_Aku melihat… apa yang mereka lihat…_

_Aku melihatnya… tapi hanya bayang semu dalam sebuah keindahan mimpi…_

_Hidup memang sementara, kita hanya dipinjamkan jasad ini oleh-Nya…_

_Harus dijaga dengan baik…"_

_**o~o~o~o**  
_

_Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_My Beautiful Guardian's Sequel** © Ryuku S. A .J**_

_Jilid Pertama__..._

Tiga orang petugas kepolisian berlari bersamaan mengarungi sebuah lorong gelap bawah tanah. Ketika mereka sampai pada perempatan lorong, masing-masing mengambil posisi untuk memeriksa keadaan. Salah satu dari mereka memberi tanda dengan menggerakkan tangannya, teman-temannya paham dan mengikuti gerak langkahnya. Nafas mereka semua berderu, saling berlomba-lomba.

Dan sampailah mereka pada sebuah lorong dimana terdapat berpuluh-puluh anak tangga. Mereka bertiga saling mengangguk satu sama lain, keputusannya adalah menaiki tangga tersebut. Mereka makin waspada. _SMG_ dan _Shotgun_ tergendong dengan indahnya dilengan mereka. Bersiap untuk pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

Entah sudah berapa anak tangga yang mereka naiki. Mungkin sudah banyak, hingga tidak terlihat dasar tempat mereka naik. Demi tanggung jawab yang diemban, mereka terus berlari menaiki tangga yang sangat menguras stamina mereka.

Setidaknya perjuangan mereka menaiki tangga tidak sia-sia. Sesampainya di puncak, mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besi. Mereka semua bersiap dengan posisi masing-masing. Salah satu petugas membuka pintu itu dan bingo! pintunya tidak dikunci. Sepertinya memang disengaja.

Mereka masuk tetap dengan posisi waspada. Didalam ruangan itu hanya ada komputer panjang seperti yang biasa terlihat di laboratorium. Kabel-kabel berukuran besar, monitor yang terpampang di dinding dengan ukuran yang besar juga serta beberapa tabung oksigen. Ada juga tabung oksigen besar yang digunakan untuk mengawetkan atau melakukan penelitian disana… Entahlah. Tapi semuanya dalam keadaan kosong, gelap serta lembab dan rapih. Hanya saja komputer yang ada di tempat tersebut menyala, sehingga beberapa bagian dari ruangan terlihat karena cahaya biru yang keluar dari layar komputer tersebut. Komputer itu menunjukkan data-data pemilik ruangan kepada tiga petugas yang sedang berkunjung. Ceroboh? Mungkin tidak. Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, semuanya seperti disengaja.

Petugas-petugas itu kembali meneruskan pemeriksaan mereka setelah jenuh dengan komputer tersebut. Mereka memeriksa satu persatu rak buku yang ada di pojok ruangan. Memeriksa cairan-cairan aneh yang tersusun rapih diatas sebuah meja kayu tua. Namun sebenarnya mereka tidak menyadari suatu hal. Kalau sesosok bayangan tengah memperhatikan gelagat mereka dari sudut ruangan yang tidak terkena cahaya monitor laboratorium. Sebuah senyuman tanpa arti terbentuk di wajah orang asing tersebut. Dan sebuah _silence pistol_ terarah tepat ke salah satu petugas. Ia tembakkan. Tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan. Dan yang ditembak pun roboh. Teman-temannya terkejut dan segera menghampirinya. Ia tewas, namun tak ada darah. Mereka bingung. Namun, kebingungan itu segera berakhir karena mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Salah satu dari mereka yang terjatuh masih sempat melihat tersangkanya. Tuxedo hitam. Kilatan yang penuh dendam, kilatan mata biru yang membara. Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

_**Aku harus bertahan...**_

**xXx **Washington DC, United States** xXx**

Seorang gadis muda tengah terlihat sibuk didalam sebuah bar sederhana yang terletak tepat dipersimpangan jalan Washington. Tangannya sedang sibuk mencuci piring-piring serta gelas dibelakang konter. Bar ini tidak terisi dengan satu pelanggan pun, maklum belum jam makan siang. Sekarang ini masih cukup pagi untuk warga Amerika mencuri waktu hanya untuk sekedar mengemil saat kerja.

Bel pertanda bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang berbunyi, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Baru saja ia akan tersenyum ramah tetapi tidak jadi karena orang yang datang adalah orang yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik.

"_Welcome_! Kau tampak lesu. Apa yang terjadi, Yahiko?" Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Yahiko' itu menggeleng. Ia berjalan tanpa semangat ke depan konter dan mengambil salah satu bangku disana untuk duduk. Gadis yang menyapanya itu hanya tersenyum sungging.

"Aku mulai jenuh tinggal disini," ucapnya dengan nada agak sedih. Kemudian matanya menatap gadis yang sekarang sedang mengelap gelas, "Kau juga begitu 'kan, Sakura?" tanyanya pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dalam diam menanggapi pertanyaan Yahiko. Pria yang ia anggap dan ia namai Nagato dua tahun yang lalu. Bukan salahnya jika ia menamakannya begitu. Karena awal perkenalan mereka, Yahiko memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Nagato. Itu bukan salah Sakura.

"_Well_, aku mulai menikmati semua ini." Respon Sakura seraya beranjak dari sana untuk menuju lantai dua yang letaknya ada di pojok konter. Untuk apa dia naik? Ada telepon sedang berbunyi disana.

Yahiko hanya mendengus ketika telinganya mendengar tanggapan Sakura barusan. Ia tertawa garing sambil berjalan menuju belakang konter untuk mengisi mulutnya dengan _Wine_. Bar ini memang bukan bar yang ditujukan untuk orang dewasa, melainkan untuk segala umur. Dan tahukah kalian bahwa _wine_ yang sekarang sedang ditengguk Yahiko adalah jus anggur merah yang sangat manis. Namun untuk membuat minuman itu lebih elit, Hidan menamainya _Wine_.

Yahiko menengguk anggurnya sambil memperhatikan jalanan Washington yang padat dari jendela barnya. Sesekali terdengar suara Sakura yang sedang bertelepon ria, entah dengan siapa. Masih terbayang-bayang di ingatan Yahiko masa-masa dua tahun yang lalu. Yah, memang baru satu tahun lebih tujuh bulan ia dan yang lainnya menetap di Washington. Bar yang mereka tempati adalah satu-satunya rumah mini yang mereka temukan disini. Mereka tidak mau repot mencari rumah yang lebih besar atau mewah. Karena mereka hanya mau fokus pada satu titik. Dan lokasi bar mereka adalah _hotspot _yang strategis.

"Ini aneh. Tapi aku tidak pernah memesan barang yang Anda katakan tadi. _Yeah_, mungkin Anda salah alamat." Kata Sakura pada orang yang ada disebrang teleponnya. Sedari tadi Sakura terperangkap dalam dialog salah alamat. Agen penjualan barang tersebut bilang, kalau Sakura memesan tiga pasang bikini seksi beberapa hari yang lalu. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi terheran-heran. Dan sekarang agen itu mengabari Sakura bahwa barang tersebut akan ditunda beberapa waktu. Ia malah tambah kaget. Intinya, Sakura tidak pernah memesan barang tersebut.

"_**Mungkin benar kami salah alamat. Sorry for bothering you Miss."**_Dan percakapan rumit itu berakhir sampai disini. Sakura menghela nafas. Hal barusan benar-benar membuatnya tegang. Ia mengikat rambutnya yang sepinggang menjadi ekor kuda. Tanktop yang tadi dikenakannya, kini ia ganti dengan baju merah lengan buntung dengan kerah tinggi dan celana pendek hitam serta sneaker merah dengan tali hitam. Dandanan seorang barkeep yang kelewat _tomboyish_. Sakura berkaca sejenak sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sakura! Kita ada pelanggan!"

**-X-X-X-**

Anko Mitarashi berjalan tidak benar sepanjang jalan kota Washington blok utara. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantong belanjaan. Dasar wanita, selalu memanfaatkan waktu libur hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang dinamai _Shopping_. Ia berhenti sambil menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Mengeluh lelah untuk beberapa saat.

"Seharusnya Sakura kuajak saja tadi! Huft!"

'_**Berita besar! Kami kabarkan ini untuk Anda'**_

"Apa-apaan?" Anko memperhatikan berita yang sedang disiarkan secara darurat melalui toko elektronik yang ada disamping kirinya. Ia agak mendekat untuk bisa melihat berita itu dengan jelas.

'_**Dikabarkan pada kepolisian Amerika bahwa mereka baru saja menerima surat kaleng berisi ancaman. Kabarnya yang menyebarkan surat ancaman itu adalah ilmuwan gila Jepang yang baru saja keluar dari penjara beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kepala Polisi beranggapan kalau ilmuwan gila ini bermaksud meneruskan penelitiannya dahulu. Kepala Polisi Jepang menyatakan kalau mereka akan membantu menangkap ilmuwan gila ini di Amerika. Pemirsa…'**_

Anko beserta beberapa warga Washington yang berhenti untuk sejenak melihat, menjadi tegang.

'_**Tingkatkan kewaspadaan Anda sejak detik ini…'**_

Dan kemudian layar berganti menjadi poster wajah seseorang. Bertuliskan wanted disana. Most Wanted.

"Di-Dia? Tidak mungkin…"

Anko perlahan mundur. Dia mulai berkeringat dingin melihat wajah orang yang menjadi pusat pencarian di seluruh pelosok dunia. Anko kelihatan sangat depresi berat, ia segera berlari meninggalkan kemurunan orang yang semakin ramai. Ia bahkan meninggalkan barang belanjaannya.

Anko berlari menuju rumah barnya. Ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. Menyebrang seenaknya, hampir saja dia ditabrak oleh pengguna jalan. Matanya perlahan menunjukkan tatapan kosong. Peluh semakin bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

_**Dia… bebas? Dia sudah kembali?**_

Anko mendobrak pintu bar. Membuat semua penghuni bar saat itu terkejut tidak karuan. Semua memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sakura dan Yahiko juga memberikan pandangan yang sama.

"What's wrong girl?" tanya salah seorang pelanggan dengan nada khawatir. Sakura dari belakang konter hanya menatapinya cemas. Yahiko kemudian menghampirinya, membawanya pada salah satu bangku. Menenangkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Anko. Anko tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih kosong. Mulutnya agak terbuka dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Yahiko cemas dengan keadaannya. Ini kali pertama Anko seperti ini.

"Hei, jawab aku. Ada apa?" Sekali lagi, Anko sama sekali tidak bersuara. Ia berdiri dan menatap Sakura yang kelihatannya masih khawatir.

"Kita biarkan dulu sampai beberapa saat. Kalau sudah lebih baik, ia pasti bicara." Jelasnya. Sakura mengangguk, ia kembali berkutat dengan pesanan yang mulai menumpuk.

Beberapa pelanggan yang tadi khawatir sudah tidak menampakkan rasa itu lagi setelah ditenangkan oleh Yahiko dengan kata-kata dewasanya. Pein atau Yahiko memang terkenal menenangkan disini. Jadi mereka bisa kembali makan dan minum dengan tenang.

2 jam berlalu. Anko masih tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Dan semakin siang, kota Washington beserta pelanggan yang datang makin banyak dan ramai. Sakura dan Yahiko mulai kewalahan. Inisiatif gadis pink itu adalah menelpon Kisame dan Kakashi. Menyuruh mereka pulang untuk bantu-bantu di bar.

"Cepatlah! Kami kebanjiran pelanggan disini!" Bentaknya dari telpon kemudian menutupnya dengan emosi. Pelanggan yang berada didepan konternya menjadi merinding dalam sekejap melihat dia berkobar seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Gentlemens_…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Yang ada dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar dibuat berkeringat.

Diluar, keadaan jalan dan trotoar sedang padat-padatnya. Tapi tidak ada orang yang jalannya saling menubruk satu sama lain disana. Kota ini sangat terlihat sibuk. Sesosok pria misterius tengah berdiri mengendap sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ia mengincar seorang anak kecil sekitar usia 8 tahun yang sedang bersama Ibunya. Hendak menyebrang jalan. Sepertinya mereka ingin istirahat makan di bar.

Karena jalan sangat ramai. Mereka sulit untuk menyebrang. Pria misterius itu membuang rokoknya sembarangan. Ia berjalan menuju Ibu dan anak itu. Mendekat kepada mereka.

"Mari saya bantu untuk menyebrang." Ucap pria itu ramah. Karena sang Ibu tidak sadar dan mengira pria itu memang bermaksud ramah, ia menurutinya saja. Sebelum menyebrang pria itu bergeser arah ke samping si anak. Ia memegang tangan anak itu. Anak itu tidak meronta karena ia berpikir mungkin dipegang karena mau nyebrang. Begitu sampai di pertengahan jalan, dengan kecepatan cahaya, pria itu menggendong si anak dan pergi dari sana.

"Anakku! Tolong! Penculik!" Teriakan si Ibu menggemparkan seluruh orang yang ada. Yang mendengar ada yang langsung berlari mengejar penculik itu.

Orang-orang di bar juga demikian. Mereka mendengarnya, sebagian ada yang langsung keluar untuk ikut membantu. Sakura pun ikut ambil alih. Ia melompati konternya dan segera berlari menuju penjahat tersebut.

Karena banyak yang mengejar jadinya tidak ada satupun yang kehilangan jejak si _Kidnapper_ itu. Si penculik berusaha menghindar dari kejaran para warga dengan masuk ke gang-gang kecil. Anak kecil yang ia culik juga sudah ia beri minyak agar tertidur. Jadi ini benar-benar penculikan yang sudah terencana.

"Are you idiot?"

Penculik itu menoleh kebelakangnya. Disana sudah berdiri Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya saat penculik itu perlahan mengambil pisau dapur dari dalam saku jaket tebalnya.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku bukanlah gadis kecil yang akan berteriak seperti orang diperkosa saat kau menunjukkan pisau daging itu." Gertak Sakura. Penculik itu cuma menyeringai bangga sambil mengeluarkan pisau daging satu lagi.

"Kau cuma cewek penjaga bar. Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Ejek si penjahat sambil terus mendekat. Sakura perlahan mengambil jarak mundur, bukan takut tapi untuk bersiap-siap.

"Kau akan kumakan kau gadis manis."

"You're sick!" Sakura berlari kearahnya. Sakura tau kalau laki-laki gila ini tidak sedang waspada walaupun senjatanya cukup besar. Ia menendang kedua pisau itu bergantian, sehingga terlempar dari tangan orang rendahan itu. Si penculik itu ternganga tidak berdaya melihat apa yang telah Sakura lakukan padanya.

"Ampuni aku Nona!" Pintanya sambil bersujud kearah Sakura. Sakura cuma tersenyum mengejek. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia tendang orang itu hingga terpental keluar gang. Dan kebetulan warga yang mengejarnya tadi melihatnya jatuh bersimpuh. Sakura segera menggendong anak kecil yang perlahan mulai sadar.

Beberapa warga baru saja ingi memukulinya lagi kalau saja Sakura tidak mencegah itu. Mereka berterima kasih pada Sakura yang sudah berani menghajar penculik itu. Sang Ibu setidaknya senang karena anaknya baik-baik saja. Untunglah polisi segera datang, karena telat sedikit saja nanti penjahat itu jadi bulan-bulanan warga kembali.

Yahiko tersenyum melihat Sakura disana. Ia masih berusaha mengajak Anko berdialog. Tapi hasilnya sangat nihil, karena wanita berambut ungu ini masih tidak mau berbicara.

"_Miss_ Haruno?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih telah membantu kami menangkap penjahat ini. Mungkin sebagai balasan atas jasamu, apa ada yang kau inginkan?" tawar seorang petugas kepolisian. Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat sejenak di bar kami? Kalian semua setelah selesai bertugas. Bagaimana?"

"Itu bisa kami atur Nona, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali Petugas!"

**xXx**

"Mungkin kau bisa membujuknya untuk bicara… Kakashi?" Yahiko bersaran demikian. Kakashi yang ada dihadapannya kini hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dari tangga, Kakashi melirik Anko sesaat. Dirasa sakit hatinya saat ini. Dia mendengus sedikit, kemudian menatap Yahiko.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba." Kakashi menuruni tangga dan menuju tempat Anko sedari tadi duduk. Bahkan disaat malam mulai menjelang Anko belum mau bersuara. Apa yang ia pikirkan, yang ia rasa dan yang mengganggunya itu masih menjadi tanda tanya yang besar untuk yang lain.

Kakashi duduk berjongkok sambil memegang menggenggam tangan Anko. Ia menatap lekat mata Anko. Kosong sekali dan terlihat dingin.

"Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu…"

Walaupun itu adalah Kakashi, temannya sejak kecil Anko masih belum mau membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan penjelasan ini. Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan tangan Anko dan berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengingat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Anko, hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi jawaban atas kelakuan anehnya hari ini.

"Kita serahkan saja semuanya pada Kakashi." Kata Yahiko. Ia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Sakura malah bingung mau melakukan hal apa. Kisame sedang sibuk merokok diluar. Kakashi sedang menenangkan Anko dan sisanya belum ada yang pulang. Kalau pun ia memilih untuk tidur, matanya belum tentu mau menutup sekarang. Pilihan terakhir adalah keluar, menghampiri Kisame.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Anko-nee?" Tanyanya sembari duduk disamping pria berwajah hiu itu. Kisame menghembuskan asap rokoknya jauh keatas, mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Mungkin dia kesambet." Katanya dengan nada agak mengejek. Dia melirik Sakura yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hei Sakura, kenapa kamu gak coba mencari keberadaan dia disini?" Tanyanya iseng sembari menyeringai jahil. Sakura terlihat bingung. Emeraldnya menyiratkan kesedihan juga kerinduan. Rindu pada sosok yang hilang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa kamu nyerah mencarinya?" Tanya Kisame agak memojokkan. Sepertinya dia senang kalau Sakura berada dalam posisi _speechless_ seperti saat ini.

"Enggak kok! Enak saja! Aku masih berjuang mencarinya sampai sekarang!" balas Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Kisame terkikik kecil mendengar suara cemprengnya itu. Ia tau selama ini Sakura suka mencuri-curi waktu untuk _browsing_ nama dan keberadaan subjek yang masih mereka cari sampai saat ini. Dan mereka pun hanya mengusap dada tiap melihat Sakura mendapat hasil nihil.

"Kita akan sulit mencarinya. Yang lain berpikir kalau dia masih ada di Jepang. Mustahil dia berada disini." Ucap Kisame. Sakura tertunduk lesu. Adik Sasori ini berharap ada keajaiban mengenai tambatan hatinya. Berharap orang itu jatuh dari langit dan kemudian memeluknya seperti dulu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

_**Deidara bukanlah yang jatuh dari langit dengan cahaya aneh memutarinya…**_

Sakura berteriak kesal. Kisame hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa mengejek, Kakashi heran kenapa Sakura berteriak tengah malam begini. Sakura duduk sambil memeluk lututnya erat. Ia makin sedih.

_**Kapan kau kembali?**_

Dari jendela kamarnya, Yahiko dapat melihat Sakura dan Kisame sedang duduk berdua. Sesaat kemudian dari sana dia melihat Sakura mulai beranjak bangun, menjitak Kisame lalu pergi dari sana. Yahiko tersenyum sekilas melihat kelakuan Sakura yang agak _childish_, walaupun tadi siang dia berhasil membuat seseorang babak belur. Semuanya tertutup rapi, Sakura memang gadis yang luar biasa.

Yahiko beralih pada laptopnya yang terletak di meja, menyala. Ia membaca dengan seksama informasi yang terpampang pada layar bewarna itu. Disana sedang terjadi proses _searching_, entah apa yang dicarinya pada tengah malam begini.

Tak lama laptopnya mengeluarkan bunyi 'beep' menunjukkan proses _searching_ telah selesai. Tangannya mulai berkutat saat itu juga. Menginput setiap data yang sudah tercatat di otaknya. Mengetik sebuah nama.

"I got you!"

Yahiko semakin bersemangat. Ia telusuri setiap data yang ia dapat sampai ke akar-akarnya. Semua yang data yang saling berhubungan ia buka satu persatu dan ia kaitkan satu sama lain. Dan sebuah informasi membuatnya sangat terkejut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena tak kuasa menahan rasa tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ini tidak mungkin."

Ia membaca dengan cermat informasi yang terbentang di layar laptopnya. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Tangannya kembali membuka tab baru, memasuki _Google_ dan mengetik sebuah nama lagi. Setelah hasilnya keluar, ia mencoba mencocokkan data yang baru ia dapat dengan data yang tadi. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing.

_**Sakura tidak boleh mengetahui ini…**_

**xXx**

Keesokan harinya Sakura sejak pagi menunggui Anko. Mitarashi muda itu sempat tidur semalam, namun ketika bangun keadaannya kembali seperti kemarin. Masih diam tanpa satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Disamping tempat tidurnya ada sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat segelas susu dan beberapa roti gandum. Tapi Anko sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Sakura takut kalau Anko jatuh sakit.

Tiba-tiba Yahiko masuk secara meriah. Ia membawa Koran dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Lelaki berambut oranye itu meminta Sakura membaca _headline news_-nya. Tak lama Kakashi menyusul masuk.

"Penyebab mengapa Anko tiba-tiba seperti ini." Jelas Yahiko. Sakura membaca dengan seksama. Ia masih belum mengerti apa hubungannya.

"Orochimaru ilmuwan gila kembali melakukan penelitiannya, kali ini dengan makhluk hidup sebagai bahannya. Maksudnya apa?" Sakura bingung. Nama ini adalah nama asing untuknya.

"Sudah kuduga kamu nggak kenal orang ini. Orochimaru itu-"

"-adalah orang yang merusak hidupku." Anko akhirnya membuka suara. Sakura segera menghampirinya. Agak senang namun masih cemas. Anko menatap Sakura dan Yahiko dengan senyum kecil. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Orang itu sangat kejam dan tidak punya perikemanusiaan. Sangat keji dan tak pantas disebut manusia."

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura tanyakan. Tapi kalau ia melakukan itu, mungkin bukan saat ini tapi lain kali jika keadaan Anko mulai membaik dan cukup tenang.

"Orochimaru adalah ilmuwan yang hebat. Dia dulunya adalah teman nenekmu sejak kecil. Namun karena suatu hal mereka terpisah. Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi yang juga teman mereka, tapi keadaannya tidak diketahui sejak hubungan mereka semua tidak lagi harmonis." Jelas Yahiko pada Sakura yang menanggapinya dengan 'oh' saja. Dalam hatinya ia membatin kalau semua ini begitu berhubungan satu sama lain. Pertemuan dengan mereka semua juga bukanlah sebuah kebetulan semata.

"Dia… adalah orang yang telah menipu orangtuaku. Setelah ia dapat yang ia inginkan, si brengsek itu membunuh mereka." Ucap Anko dengan nada kebencian. Rasa dendam begitu terlihat dari kilatan matanya. Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Anko, berusaha untuk membuat amarahnya menurun.

Kakashi beranjak pergi darisana begitu juga dengan Yahiko. Laki-laki berambut perak itu tidak tahan mendengar ucapan Anko yang begitu menyakitkan. Hal ini membuat Kakashi mengingat saat dimana peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Dari sini akan semakin sulit." Kata Yahiko padanya. Kakashi menatapnya sebentar, lalu menunduk.

"Ya, akan sangat sulit."

_**Satu persatu dari masa lalu kami, secara perlahan akan terungkap…**_

**xXx**

Disebuah laboratorium yang jauh dari padatnya kota. Jauh dari jangkauan mata warga sekitar, jauh dari pengawasan petugas dan jauh dari jangkauan makhluk hidup lainnya, berdirilah seseorang didepan komputer raksasa. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengetik sebuah formula aneh dengan berbagai rumus didalamnya. Cahaya monitor komputer terpantul ke kacamata miliknya. Ia sedang berfantasi dengan pekerjaan anehnya.

Tak lama masuklah seorang pria paruh baya dengan kostum professor. Jas putih panjangnya itu berlumuran darah segar. Sepertinya dia baru saja mengkurban sesuatu.

"Bagaimana penelitianmu Kabuto? Apa kita sudah dapat jalan keluarnya?" Tanya pria itu pada orang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan komputer tersebut dan namanya adalah Kabuto.

"Ini luar biasa. Tak kusangka kita akan secepat ini mendapatkan formulanya. Kita akan berhasil kali ini." Ucapnya dengan gembira. Orang yang bertanya padanya tertawa keras dan sepertinya ia begitu bahagia.

"Mereka semua akan menyesal telah membuang kita." Katanya lagi. Ia duduk disalah satu bangku dan menatap langit-langit laboratorium yang udaranya agak pengap dan sedikit lembab. Ia tertawa, sekali lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidurku dengan tawa hebohmu itu?" Muncul lagi seseorang yang membuat tawa professor itu berhenti. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang baru muncul itu walaupun ia tau itu siapa.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak ada maksud untuk membangunkanmu, khukhukhu…"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan sama Kabuto-kun yang sedang sibuk? Aku yakin dia berpikir kau itu mengganggu. Ya kan, Kabuto-kun?" Sindirnya sambil berjalan menuju arah dua pria itu.

"Ya sedikit. Maaf Orochimaru-sama…" Jawab Kabuto santai sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya. Orang yang disebut Orochimaru itu berdecak kesal, tapi ia tidak terlalu menanggapi omongan kedua orang kepercayaannya.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa." Kemudian ia pergi dari sana. Orang yang barusan muncul itu duduk di tempat Orochimaru duduk tadi. Ia berputar-putar diatas kursinya.

"Padahal kamu baru bersama kami selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Tapi seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Kamu membuat kami nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Kabuto. Orang yang ia ajak bicara cuma menyeringai bangga sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hahaha, aku agak tersanjung Kabuto. _Thanks_!"

"Kamu memang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana dan membuat laboratorium ini jadi penuh warna-"

"Deidara…"

**xXx**

**To Be Continued…**

**xXx**

Sudah hampir satu tahun gak ada kabar kapan akan muncul sekuel DeiSaku ini. Saya sempat bilang sekitar bulan Mei atau Juni tahun kemarin, tapi nyatanya tidak kunjung release. Karena wabah WB sudah dapat saya atasi, jadi sebelum wabah itu menyerang lagi saya putuskan untuk segera mempost fict ini dan segera menyelesaikan tanggung jawab di FNI. Maaf telah mengecewakan reader yang menunggu fict ini ataupun menunggu apdetan dari Blacklist (udah apdet chap 6, hehe). Salam, Ryu.

Review?


	2. Hidan dan Akatsuki

**o**~**o**~**o**~**o**

"_Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini…_

_Aku tidak sanggup merasakan semua ini…_

_Tuhan telah mengambilnya, Tuhan mengambilnya…_

_Tapi… Aku akan berusaha untuk mengambilnya kembali…"_

**o**~**o**~**o**~**o**

_Naruto ____**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_My Beautiful Guardian's Sequel ____**Ryuku S. A .J**_

_Jilid Kedua_…

"Ulala~"

Kabuto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Terseringai puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan pada layar monitornya. Ia mendengus. Kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri kemudian duduk lagi. Seperti orang bodoh mungkin, tapi pria ini sedang bermain-main dengan suguhan nikmat di hadapannya.

"Pein Yahiko…apa yang kau inginkan dari databaseku huh?" Kabuto menyeringai bak serigala buas yang lapar. Tangannya tidak berhenti menari-nari di atas keyboard komputer raksasanya.

"Melacak Deidara rupanya. Apa yang kau inginkan dari Deidara?"

Disisi lain Kabuto tidak menyadari kehadiran Deidara yang riweh dengan kaleng-kaleng soda bawaannya. Dari jauh ia melihat foto Yahiko pada layar monitor Kabuto. Ia terdiam. Wajah yang tadi diisi sedikit kegembiraan sekarang diisi dengan wajah tak suka.

"Hei Dei… lihat apa yang ku dapatkan," ucap Kabuto ketika menyadari Deidara berada disampingnya, meletakkan beberapa kaleng soda di atas meja komputer tersebut.

"Ya, aku sudah lihat dari belakang sana. Memangnya ada apa hm?"

"Apakah kau sudah lupa padanya hah? Dia mencari datamu, melacakmu dan akhirnya dia membobol databaseku. Entah apa urusannya."

Deidara diam. Ia mengambil satu kaleng soda, membukanya dan menenggak habis isinya. Ia menatap lekat tampilan pada monitor tersebut. Emosi menyelimuti dirinya sampai-sampai kaleng soda yang ia pegang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Saat itu aku mengira mereka tidak akan mencariku, tapi tak kusangka sehebat itu dia hingga bisa menemukanku disini. Apakah dia bersama dengan yang lain?"

"Dari kabar yang ku terima, dia bersama dengan tentaranya. Apa kau ingin menemui mereka? Bernostalgia sedikit."

"Aku tidak tertarik. Keputusan yang aku ambil saat ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Dan harusnya, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mencari keberadaanku. Ini akan mengganggu."

Kabuto menoleh kearah Deidara. Menatap Deidara dengan tajam. Kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kalau Pein menemukanku bersama kalian, tentu saja ia akan berpikir kalau aku diperalat oleh kalian. Ini akan membuat seluruh dunia semakin salah paham tentang bebasnya Orochimaru dari sel penjara."

"Deidei, kau menjadi lebih sarkastik akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau memang ingin lari dari mereka? Kau ingin hilang dari hidup mereka?" tanya Kabuto. Deidara diam. Sesaat angannya terbang bersama kenangannya dengan Sakura Haruno. Kekasih lamanya.

"Aku…sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku tidak minat membahas masalah ini sama sekali."

"Ah? Maaf kalau begitu. Tapi kalau Pein bertindak untuk melacak keberadaanmu sama saja bencana akan mendatangi kita semua."

"Hmm…serahkan itu padaku."

**xXx** Washington DC, United States **xXx**

"Kau berhutang mimpi buruk padaku!"

"Apa yang kau sebut mimpi buruk Hidan?!"

"Hentikan…"

"Berisik kalian berdua!"

"Sudahlah…"

"Hei!"

Kisame dan Hidan mewarnai pagi markas mereka dengan kebisingan tingkat dewa. Sakura tidak berminat melerai dan ikut dalam serial teriak-teriakan itu. Ia memilih diam sambil mengelap gelas-gelas dan piring yang baru selesai ia cuci. Sedangkan Yahiko, ia melerai mereka berdua dari jarak 10 meter. Kakashi hanya mengucap satu kalimat leraian setelah itu kembali kekamarnya.

Sakura tersenyum jawsdrop mendengar pertengkaran memalukkan ini. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali tertawa aneh saat melihat kelakuan Hidan dan Kisame.

Tak lama Ibiki datang, ia berdiri ditengah-tengah Kisame dan Hidan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di jidat masing-masing makhluk tersebut kemudian menghentakkannya dengan cepat sehingga mereka berdua terpental kearah tujuan masing-masing.

"Haha!" Sakura berteriak gembira ketika adegan tersebut berakhir. Dan yang terpental? Mengaduh kesakitan sembari menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Ibiki menghampiri Sakura. Ia meminta diseduhkan segelas teh hangat. Sakura segera menyiapkan pesanan pria tegap ini.

"Sakura, apa kau tau kalau Deidara ada disini?"

Sakura menjatuhkan gelas kaca yang ia pegang. Ia menatap Ibiki dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan Kisame dan Hidan, Yahiko terdiam disudut pintu. Ibiki melirik Yahiko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yahiko atau yang kita kenal dengan Pein telah menyembunyikan ini semua.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Ibiki-sama." ucap Sakura terbata. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ibiki memanggil Yahiko yang hampir mau kabur dari tempatnya berdiri. Ibiki dengan cara yang menakutkan memanggil Pein untuk duduk disampingnya. Yah walaupun Pein disini adalah ketua, tetap saja dia tidak bergeming saat ia mulai berhadapan dengan Ibiki.

"Pein seharusnya memberitahumu dari 2 hari yang lalu." jelasnya. Sakura beralih menatap Pein yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Keringat rasa bersalah. Ia semakin tak karuan saat Sakura mulai membunyikan jari-jarinya. Pertanda bahaya bagi Pein.

"Deidara ada disebuah laboratorium bawah tanah yang tidak diketahui jelas lokasinya."

Sakura terdiam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Membuat pasang mata yang ada disana terbujur kaku. Mereka amat sangat merasa bersalah.

Ibiki menatap Pein. Kisame dan Hidan kini duduk bersama mereka. Membicarakan masalah barusan. Mencari solusi bagaimana caranya agar Deidara bisa mereka dapatkan kembali serta menginterogasi alasan sebenarnya mengapa Deidara membantu profesor gila tersebut. Kemudian terdengar oleh mereka suara bantingan pintu yang cukup kencang dari atas.

Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia senang karena ada kabar tentang Deidara tapi ia juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia menatap sedih boneka rubah besar berekor sembilan yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini Deidara?"

Sakura menatap kalendar kecil di meja kamarnya. Pein tidak memberinya tugas sama sekali selain menjaga bar dan memantau situasi yang ada. Sakura merasa bosan. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan ziarah ke makam kakak dan neneknya.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menatap boneka besar itu. Lalu ia beralih pada gelang bermotif kuning belang pink yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Ia ingat betul kalau dulu ia selalu bersama dengan pemilik gelang bermotif sama dengannya. Gelang yang tak sengaja ia dan Deidara dapatkan saat festival Hanabi beberapa tahun silam.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Ia segera mengeluarkan ranselnya yang berukuran sedang dan mulai mengepak baju-bajunya serta barang-barang yang ia perlukan untuk ia bawa.

Sakura mengangkat kasurnya sedikit. Ada dua handgun disana, berpahatkan huruf 'D'. Sakura meraih salah satu dan memasukkannya kedalam ranselnya.

"Aku butuh pencerahan. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang!"

**xXx**

Hidan berlari ke atas untuk menemui Kakashi. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang mengepak barang-barang di kamarnya. Hidan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Ingin tahu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan.

"Hei Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hidan sambil bersender pada pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura tidak menoleh, ia masih sibuk.

"Aku mau kembali ke Jepang, selama 3 hari mungkin."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak betah disini?" akhirnya Hidan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia duduk di tempat tidur Sakura, sedangkan Sakura ia duduk dibawah masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi makam kakak dan nenekku saja."

Hidan hanya menjawab 'oh' saja. Hidan berpikir mungkin Sakura melakukan ini karena berita tadi. Berita kalau Deidara bekerja dengan Orochimaru. Mungkin gadis ini syok mendengarnya.

"Kau akan pergi kapan?"

"Mungkin besok pagi. Aku juga belum sempat memberitahu yang lain."

"Lalu selama kau disana, kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Aku akan menyewa kamar hotel mungkin. Aku juga ingin mengunjungi Asuma-san dan Kurenai-san. Sudah lama tak bertemu mereka. Oh ya! Genma-san dan Iruka-san juga."

Hidan hanya manggut-manggut ketika Sakura menjelaskan itu semua. Ia ingin sekali mengajak gadis ini masuk dalam percakapan. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak akan mau bila diajak berbicara tentang hal ini.

"Sakura, apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Sakura menatapnya. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang agak sedikit meledek. Hidan menanggapi sikap meledek itu dengan cengan yang lain.

"Memangnya mau cerita apa?"

"Ya karena kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota kami. Aku ingn membeberkan awal mula Organisasi ini terbentuk."

Sakura mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan cerita Hidan. Ini cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Awal mula organisasi ini bernama Akatsuki."

_Masa lalu Hidan dan Akatsuki, akhirnya terkuak_

_Satu persatu dari masa lalu mereka akan mereka beberkan secara langsung dan mendetail_

"Pada mulanya kami ini bukanlah orang-orang baik. Kami ini seperti pembunuh bayaran. Semuanya menilai kami adalah orang-orang jahat yang berdarah dingin. Tapi mereka tidak tau, kalau kami ini bukan sembarang pembunuh. Bisa kau lihat kan Sakura, kami ini ramah, baik hati dan tidak sombong!" tutur Hidan sambil bercanda. Sakura yang sudah sangat serius mendengarkan malah Hidan menambahkan banyolan. Ia memukul kaki pemuda itu, menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan dengan lebih serius.

"Organisasi ini didirikan oleh Madara Uchiha. Madara terus-menerus mendongkrak reputasi kami di mata hukum dan juga Minato-sama waktu itu. Madara ingin menjadikan kami sebagai Organisasi yang bergerak di bidang hukum dalam hal penyelidikan, layaknya FBI ataupun CIA. Dan usahanya pun membuahkan hasil. Kami menjadi orang-orang terpercaya negara dan juga Presiden."

Hidan masih meneruskan penjelasannya. Tanpa ia sadari kehadiran Pein disamping pintu yang secara diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Anggota inti kami dulu hanya berkisar 11 orang. Aku, Pein, Nagato, Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu dan Tobi."

"Ah~ dari nama yang kau sebutkan, ada 5 nama yang sepertinya tidak pernah aku dengar sebelumnya."

"Hm? Yaa, akan kujelaskan Sakura. Nagato dan Konan adalah rekan Pein selama mereka menjadi trainer dulu, Konan adalah perempuan. Setelah Madara meninggal dan Minato-sama menjatuhkan tanggungjawab organisasi pada Pein, mereka berdua ditugaskan secara langsung oleh Minato-sama untuk mengawasi seluruh Negara Eropa dalam diam. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat mereka."

"Oh begitu. Aku tidak tau kalau masa lalu organisasi ini seperti ini."

"Akan kulanjutkan. Kakuzu adalah partnerku selama trainer. Ia juga menjabat sebagai bendahara organisasi. Dia sangat mata duitan tapi aku dan yang lain sangat menghormatinya, karena dia adalah anggota paling tua di organisasi. Dia juga yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kesesatan."

"Kesesatan?"

"Ya. Saat aku berusia 12 tahun, aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Orang tua ku meninggal akibat Tsunami yang melanda beberapa tahun silam. Di panti itu ada perayaan rutin keagamaan, menyembah Dewa Jashin. Saat itu aku masih kecil dan tidak mengerti apapun tentang agama. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Pein dan Kakuzu datang untuk merekrutku. Mereka bilang pada tetua panti asuhan kalau aku harus direhabilitasi dan mereka menunjukkan surat perintah dari Minato-sama. Secara otomatis, tetuaku langsung menyetujui hal itu. Saat diperjalanan, baru ku ketahui kalau mereka bohong. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin menyelamatkanku dari masa depan yang suram."

"Ahh~ itu cuma kedok mereka saja. Tapi…aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian semua adalah orang baik."

"Ya, berterima kasihlah pada Kami-sama mengenai hal itu. Aku akan membahas Zetsu. Zetsu tak pernah dipasangkan oleh trainer manapun, Pein menempatkan ia sebagai mata-mata organisasi nomor satu. Sekarang ia bertugas di Negara Indonesia dan sampai sekarang hanya Pein saja yang rutin mengontaknya, tak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa mengakses keberadaannya kecuali Pein sendiri."

"Lalu yang bernama Tobi?"

"Tobi? Ia pemuda misterius. Saat masa-masa trainer, ia selalu memakai topeng berulir oranye seperti lollipop. Hanya mata kanannya yang terlihat, itu juga gak terlalu banget. Ia sekarang bertugas di Jepang. Ah! Mungkin aku akan menghubunginya biar ia bisa menemanimu disana sekalian juga aku akan meminta Tobi untuk ikut bersama kita."

"Apa itu tidak akan merepotkan nantinya?"

"Haha~ Sakura aku sengaja, soalnya aku ingin minta tukar tempat tugas sama Tobi. Aku ada keperluan di Jepang, maka dari itu aku ingin Tobi dan aku bertukar tempat sementara."

"Oh begitu. Ada yang ganjal disini, kalau anggota inti kalian memang 11, lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Oh itu. Selepas Madara meninggal dan kami bukan lagi trainer, Pein merekrut orang-orang hebat dan terpercaya. Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Kurenai, Asuma serta Kiba, mereka hanyalah tambahan untuk melengkapi kami. Tapi kami sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga kami sendiri. Dan anggota yang lain tak keberatan saat mereka hadir didalam organisasi."

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di dagunya sendiri. Ia berpikir.

"Siapa yang masa lalunya paling suram?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Kisame…"

"Ahh~ cukup sampai disitu penjelasannya Hidan."

Pein memasuki kamar Sakura. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Hidan malah mendengus dan meledeknya.

"Aku tau kau dari tadi berdiri disitu, jadi jangan datang dengan gaya seolah-olah kau baru sampai."

Pein tertawa sumringah mendengar ucapan Hidan. Lalu ia menatap Sakura.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Tak lama aku merekrut Sasuke Uchiha. Dan insiden terbunuhnya Itachi dan Sasori pun datang. Selang waktu berlalu, kau muncul, Deidara hilang, kemudian kita hijrah ke Amerika. Itulah siklus yang sedang terjadi diantara kita."

Pein menjelaskan dengan serius. Sakura menunduk. Ia tak menyangka, takdirnya akan seperti ini. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang hebat dengan masa lalu yang misterius.

"Sakura, kau adalah keluarga kami. Kau adalah bagian dari Akatsuki."

"Terimakasih semuanya."

**xXx**

Keesokan paginya, Sakura sudah rapih dan bersiap untuk kembali pulang ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari. Sebelum ia turun, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada Anko. Anko masih terlihat sangat pucat dan sepertinya sindrom syok yang ia derita masih belum pulih. Sakura mencium dahi perempuan berambut ungu itu. Berharap Anko segera sembuh dan kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Cepat sembuh Anko-nee."

Sakura berangkat ke bandara diantar oleh Kisame. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kisame, Sakura teringat oleh kata-kata Hidan yang menafsirkan Kisame sebagai salah satu anggota yang paling suram masa lalunya. Sakura ingin sekali bertanya mengenai hal itu saat ini, tapi ia mengurungkan itu semua. Selepas ia kembali dari Jepang, ia akan mengajak bicara cowok bertampang hiu ini.

"Hidan bilang, ia sudah menghubungi Tobi. Jadi setelah kau sampai disana, Tobi sudah menunggumu di gerbang penurunan penumpang. Kalau kau bingung, kau teriakan saja nama Tobi, oke?" jelas Kisame panjang lebar. Sakura menilai penjelasan Kisame membingungkan. Entah kenapa, tiap kali Kisame memberinya penjelasan, Sakura tidak pernah bisa mencernanya dengan baik.

"Terimakasih Kisame-nii!"

Sakura turun dari mobil yang ia tumpangi. Ia sudah sampai di bandara. Kisame membuka kaca mobil dan menyuruh Sakura untuk berhati-hati selama ia di Jepang nanti.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan lupa bawakan Sushi untukku ya!"

"Oke! Terimakasih! Sampai jumpa!"

Dan kemudian Kisame berlalu. Sakura menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke Jepang untuk pemulihan pikirannya yang sempat terganggu. Sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Deidara bisa kembali dan menjelaskan situasi aneh ini padanya.

Tak sampai menunggu lama, Sakura segera naik ke pesawat dan meninggalkan Amerika dalam hitungan detik. Ia duduk di pinggir dekat jendela. Ia menatap langit dan awan yang sangat cerah kala itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura kepikiran Deidara. Pemuda itu ada di Amerika. Sakura merasa ganjil dengan semua ini, terlebih saat itu Deidara sama sekali tidak ada di sudut gedung manapun.

"Kami-sama, hatiku perih…"

Sakura meletakkan barang bawaannya di tempat penyimpanan barang di pesawat yang sekarang sudah ia tumpangi. Ia berulang kali menggumam sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sejak kemarin terganggu.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai di Jepang, tapi pikiran buruk ini tak mau pergi juga."

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya. Penumpang yang menuju Jepang hari ini terhitung sedikit. Sampai-sampai Sakura hanya duduk sendirian. Ia kembali duduk dengan menopang dagu.

'_**Sekitar 60 menit lagi, kita akan sampai di Bandara Internasional Jepang. Terimakasih'**_

Suara dari interkom pesawat. Sakura merasa bosan sekali dengan keadaan ini. Areal penumpang sepi dan hatinya pun begitu. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Baru saja ia ingin menutup matanya, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk dengan gaya grasak-grusuk disebelahnya. Sontak Sakura segera terbangun untuk melirik orang yang telah mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Aduh aduh~"

Sakura meliriki pemuda yang ada disebelahnya. Orang ini seperti sedang kehilangan sesuatu. Ia mengecek satu persatu barang bawaannya. Dan ketika ia temukan ia segera meletakkan tak ransel yang berukuran besar itu ditempat Sakura meletakkan barang-barangnya tadi. Orang itu tak sadar kalau sejak kehadirannya tadi, Sakura sudah menatapinya dengan pandangan tak enak.

"Oh? Ha-Hallo!" sapa pemuda itu pada Sakura ketika mulai menoleh dan menemukan Sakura disana sedang menatapinya dengan lirikan tajam.

"Ke-kenapa ya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab, ia malah membuang muka dan menarik selimut yang tersedia di bangkunya. Membelakangi pemuda itu dan mulai tidur kembali.

"Sepertinya kamu terganggu ya? Gomennasai~" ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkuk-bungkuk pada Sakura yang masih membelakanginya. Sakura menoleh, menemukan pemuda itu tengah tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sembari bergerak membelakanginya lagi.

Pemuda itu merasa canggung dan tidak enak hati atas sikapnya tadi yang berkesan menganggu gadis muda tersebut.

Waktu berlalu, pesawat besar itu akhirnya mendarat. Sakura keluar dari pesawat dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai, dan lagi-lagi pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya itu menabraknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu terlihat terburu-buru.

Sesampainya Sakura ditempat tunggu, ia melongo kesana kemari. Ia ingat betul kalau Kisame bilang orang yang bernama Tobi akan menunggunya. Tapi, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa orang itu menghampirinya. Sakura kembali berjalan sambil menoleh kesana kemari. Ia tak sadar kalau ia berhenti disampingi pemuda tadi.

"Ah iya! Hidan-senpai! Aku sudah di Bandara! Kebetulan aku baru sampai di Jepang. Aduh maaf ya Senpai~"

Sakura terdiam. Ia mendengar dengan jelas kalau orang yang disebelahnya ini menyebut nama Hidan. Ya Hidan!

Sakura memutuskan untuk menoleh dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Tak hanya Sakura yang terkejut ketika pemuda itu menoleh, tapi pemuda itu sendiri pun terkejut.

"A-ada apa? Apa kamu masih marah gara-gara masalah tadi?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada bersalah. Sakura membenarkan posisi ranselnya, kemudian menarik baju pemuda itu.

"Kau kenal dengan Hidan?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab!"

Entah mengapa pemuda itu ingin sekali pingsan sekarang. Ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh wanita sebelumnya.

"I-iya Nona~ le-lepaskan aku~"

Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dan meminta maaf. Sekali lagi ia bertanya pada pemuda ini.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Dan sekarang aku sedang dimintai tolong untuk menjemput seseorang bernama Sakura Haruno."

Jelas pemuda itu sejelas-jelasnya. Sakura yang kaget sontak berteriak 'Ha' yang cukup nyaring, membuat semua orang yang berlalu-lalang disana menatap dua insan ini dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Obito, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Tobi…"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Ia tak menyangka makhluk menyebalkan yang ia temui di pesawat tadi adalah orang yang menjemputnya di Bandara. Salahnya karena lebih dulu bersifat jutek dan cuek.

"Gomennasai Tobi-san! Aku tidak tau kalau Anda yang menjemput saya!" Sakura membungkuk minta maaf pada pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Tobi hanya menanggapi Sakura dengan senyum sweatdrop sambil berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Umm—tapi kamu siapa ya?"

Sakura ingin sekali membantai Tobi saat ini juga. Tapi ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Bagaimana pun juga Tobi ini adalah rekan satu organisasi walaupun mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno."

"Oh! Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau cantik~"

Sakura merasa kalau Tobi ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Kakashi. Sama-sama tukang gombal dan rajanya nge-_flirt_.

"Ya ya. Terimakasih untuk pujiannya. Oke, karena sekarang kita sudah bertemu, kita akan kemana?"

Tobi mengeluarkan setoples kacang oven dari tas ranselnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku kan hanya menemanimu saja, kau yang menentukan setelah ini mau kemana."

Tobi mulai mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan yang ia bawa. Sakura menatap pemuda itu sebentar. Berambut hitam dengan balutan mata tajam yang menggoda. Sebelas-duabelaslah sama artis favoritnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku jadi menetap selama 3 hari atau tidak."

Sakura menunduk. Tobi masih sibuk memakan kacangnya. Pemuda itu ikut berpikir sambil menyodorkan kacangnya pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka kacang."

"Makanlah~ ini enak~ dan satu lagi, aku sarankan kau tidak usah menetap terlalu lama. Aku juga ingin segera ke Amerika untuk mengapply pekerjaan baru."

Sakura mengambil beberapa kacang Tobi dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mulai mengambil satu persatu dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita kerumah Asuma-san dan Kurenai-san terlebih dahulu."

Tobi mengangguk. Ia menjlati jemari tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan balutan bumbu kacang. Melihat itu, Sakura segera menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Jangan jorok," ujar Sakura. Tentu saja ini membuat Tobi girang sendiri.

"Ah~ arigatou Sakura-chan~"

"Dan jangan genit."

Ancam Sakura ketika Tobi hampir saja memeluknya. Sakura sebal sekali kalau ada orang yang baru kenal sudah main peluk-peluk saja. Sementara Tobi hanya minta maaf sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tobi duduk disamping dia tadi. Itu berarti Tobi juga berangkat dari Amerika. Kenapa Tobi tidak mengabari Hidan atau Pein? Sakura berpikir keras. Ia merasa ada yang aneh.

'_**Orang ini patut di curigai…'**_

Sakura membatin. Ia melirik Tobi sebentar, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"He—hei! Tunggu aku Sakura-chan~!"

**ToBeCo…**

_Pojok Alay Author :_

Hallo Minna-san~ maaf updatenya lama buanget~ XD

pasti udah pada lupa sama cerita ini u,u

ini saya post udah lama banget tapi baru sekarang ada jejaknya lagi =="

Maaf ya~ dan terimakasih bagi yang masih sempat membaca dan mereview~

Satu lagi saya tambahkan, sebelum kemunculan dan bersatunya DeiSaku, saya selipkan TobiSaku/ObiSaku disini, kan kasian Sakura ga ada temennya u,u

dan juga saya update ini dari hp, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya gak rapih dan typo bertebaran u,u"

Terimakasih sekali lagi~ ^ ^

Sign,

S. A .J


	3. Tobi dan Sakura

**o**~**o**~**o**~**o**

"_Aku menatap langit…_

_Memanggil namamu…_

_Oh, aku mohon, jawablah panggilanku…_

_Aku merindukanmu…"_

**o**~**o**~**o**~**o**

_Naruto __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_My Beautiful Guardian's Sequel __**Ryuku S. A .J**_

_Jilid Ketiga__…_

Sakura mengelus-elus lembut batu nisan dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut memandangi batu besar berpahatkan nama neneknya, Tsunade Haruno Senju.

Tak lupa sebuket bunga dengan beragam warna ia letakkan di depan nisan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah kesini semenjak kau pergi…"

Sakura masih mengelus-elus nisan itu, sedangkan sosok yang menemaninya hanya bisa berdiri di belakangnya, diam terpaku. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sudah mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan di usianya yang masih muda.

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Memejamkan mata, mengirim doa untuk neneknya tersayang. Sesudah itu ia berdiri. Masih menatap nisan neneknya dengan sendu, kemudian beranjak dari sana. Pemuda yang menemaninya hanya membungkuk sebentar sambil mengatupkan tangannya seperti Sakura, kemudian ia kembali mengikuti gadis itu.

"Maaf, jadi membawamu ke tempat ini Tobi-san."

Tobi menggeleng. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Sakura kembali berhenti. Makam yang ada di depannya kini adalah makam kakaknya, Sasori. Sakura berjongkok, menatap nama itu dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih.

"Maaf, aku tidak bawa apa-apa Nii-san…"

"Kau selalu melindungiku. Bahkan, selepas kau meninggal kaupun masih saja melindungiku. Membawaku ke tempat aman dengan cara mempertemukan aku dengan teman-temanmu. Aku…aku tidak tau akan menjadi apa kalau kau bukan kakakku…maafkan aku yang sudah sering merepotkanmu…"

Tobi berusaha menahan air matanya saat Sakura berbicara demikian. Ia terharu sekali dengan suasana ini. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Tobi juga sudah ditinggal oleh orang-orang kesayangannya.

Sesaat angan Tobi melayang bersama seseorang yang dulu ia cintai. Orang itu meninggal karena pembunuhan berantai 10 tahun yang lalu. Usianya masih sangat dini pada kala itu. Tobi memegang dadanya, sesak sekali.

"Tobi-san?"

"Ah—Iya! Sakura-chan! Maaf aku melamun."

Ucap Tobi diiringi dengan senyum kecut sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura menatap Tobi sejenak, entah kenapa ia merasa semakin curiga dengan gerak-gerik orang ini.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Merasa di perhatikan, Tobi bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura membuang pandangannya, melirik pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak. Hanya saja—entah kenapa aku merasa curiga sekali padamu."

Tobi bergidik ngeri. Badannya merinding dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sakura mencurigainya. Dia takut kalau sampai ia dan Sakura tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

"Gomennasai Sakura-chan~"

"Huh."

Sakura mendesah panjang. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak nyaman. Ya, karena rasa tidak percayanya pada Tobi itu lah yang membuat Sakura menghilangkan rasa nyamannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari pemakaman umum itu. Sakura belum memutuskan akan kemana setelah ini. Tobi juga hanya mengikuti Sakura sambil menunggu gadis itu membuat keputusan.

"Tobi-san aku mau bertanya…" Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tobi berdiri di samping Sakura, menunggu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh gadis muda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ada di Amerika?"

"Eh? I—itu ya? Hmmm…"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, semakin curiga. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti itu, Tobi menghentikan gerakan-gerakan yang tentunya malah akan membuat Sakura bertambah curiga. Padahal Tobi berpikir, kalau dia tidak perlu di curigai.

"Sudah seminggu ini aku di kontak oleh Pein untuk berada di Amerika menyelidiki Deidara."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Saat itu aku tidak punya kesibukan dan tugas. Aku melanglangbuana entah kemana sampai akhirnya Pein mengetahui itu. Aku kena omelan dan akhirnya mendapat tugas ini secara diam-diam."

"Lalu? Kenapa ketika Hidan-san menghubungimu kau tidak bilang kalau kau berada di Amerika?"

"Karena itu tadi Sakura-chan, aku tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun kalau aku ada disana."

Sakura terdiam. Kecurigaannya berakhir sampai disini. Setidaknya apa yang menumpuk di otaknya telah terjawab sekarang. Sakura berpikir sejenak, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Asuma dan Kurenai selepas dari sini, namun handphone Tobi tiba-tiba saja berdering.

"Le—Leader?!" serunya sambil menunjukkan layar handphonenya pada Sakura.

"Angkat baka!"

Tobi segera mengaktifkan loudspeakernya ketika ia menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan Pein.

"Ha—halo? Pein-taichou ada apa ya?"

"**Kau sudah bersama Sakura?"**

"Ah ya~ sudah-sudah. Apa kau mau bicara dengannya?"

"**Ah? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong kepada kalian berdua mumpung kalian ada disana."**

"Silahkan~ kami tidak keberatan~"

Sakura kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia belum menjawab akan setuju atau tidak tapi Tobi segera mengiyakan permintaan Pein. Senurut itukah Tobi pada Pein yang jelas-jelas wibawa dan karismanya kurang mantap.

"**Kalian masih ingat markas pertama kita sebelum dihancurkan Sasuke dan gerombolannya? Aku dapat kabar dari Iruka, kalau tempat itu sudah diperbaharui dan menjadi lapak untuk menyimpan narkoba dan senjata ilegal."**

Mendengar penjelasan Pein, Sakura ingin bertanya banyak tapi Tobi segera menyingkat percakapan itu.

"Intinya?"

"**Basmi mereka. Ini juga perintah dari Minato-sama. Aku ingin meminta tolong pada Kurenai dan Asuma, tapi mereka sedang tidak ada di Jepang. Ibiki tidak suka bertarung, Genma dan Iruka tidak suka diganggu dengan misi baru. Jadi, aku mohon kerjasama kalian."**

"Baiklah~ akan kami kabari lagi nanti!"

Percakapan berakhir. Tobi kembali memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang sepertinya sejak tadi memandanginya terus-terusan. Satu sapaan dari Tobi membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengunjungi Kurenai-san dan Asuma," kata Tobi sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura baru menyadari dari cara Tobi menanggapi tugas tadi, Tobi memang terlihat menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa kalau dia sangat keren.

'_**Ha? Apa Sakura? Kau gila ya?'**_ gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei Sakura-chan, apa kau bawa senjata?"

"A—aku? Aku hanya membawa dua handgun dan satu pisau lipat," jawab Sakura yang malah membuat Tobi memasang tampang sweatdrop yang aneh.

"Ha? Apa kau ini anak pramuka?"

"A—apa kau bilang?!"

**xXx**

Selepas mereka berdua turun dari taksi dan sekarang sampai pada perempatan menuju markas mereka yang dulu, Sakura melepas tas punggung besarnya yang dari tadi bertengger di punggungnya. Ia melepas jaket kulitnya. Memperlihatkan baju lengan buntungnya yang berwarna merah. Tobi masih memperhatikan markas itu dari kejauhan.

"Gyaaa!" teriak Tobi ketika ia menengok kearah Sakura, Sakura tengah membuka celana panjangnya.

"Apa sih?"

"Gyaaa! Sakura-chan jangan buka celana disini! Banyak yang lewat!" seru Tobi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pejalan kaki yang tengah berlalu-lalang, sayangnya itu malah membuat mereka lari ketakutan.

"Kau membuat mereka takut baka!" pekik Sakura ditengah kegiatan melepas celananya. Ternyata Sakura memakai celana pendek sedengkul lagi di dalam jeansnya. Ia melipat rapih jaket dan jeansnya kemudian ia berjongkok, mengambil dua handgun dan pisau lipat dari dalam ranselnya.

Disisi lain, Tobi sedang mempersiapkan senjatanya sendiri. Tobi menyimpan dua pistolnya di saku belakang celananya. Ia isi kedua pistolnya dengan peluru-peluru yang ia kantongi di dalam jaketnya sendiri. Tobi juga ikut meletakkan tas ranselnya, bersebelahan dengan ransel milik Sakura.

Setelah Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam ransel, Sakura menggantungkan pisau lipat dan satu handgunnya pada sela celana pendeknya (disini Sakura memasang gantungan pada semua senjatanya dan suka menggantungnya di tempat yang buat ikat pinggang).

"Yaampun Sakura-chan! Apa kau selalu sefrontal itu?!" seru Tobi ketika melihat penampilan Sakura yang pakaiannya malah serba pendek.

Sakura tidak mendengarkan ocehan Tobi, ia langsung berlari menuju markas tersebut. Tanpa lagi memikirkan apakah ranselnya akan aman di biarkan disitu atau tidak. Selagi ada partner ia tidak akan pusing-pusing memikirkan uang, itulah pikirannya.

Sesampainya didepan markas, Sakura mendorong pintu masuknya perlahan-lahan. Tidak terkunci ataupun tertutup dengan rapat. Markas yang dulu terlihat kusam dan hampir mau rubuh itu sekarang benar-benar rapih dan terang. Sakura memasukinya dengan perlahan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang didalamnya.

Meja resepsionis Kiba dulu berganti dengan tumpukan ganja dan peluru-peluru ilegal. Tobi melirik tumpukan peluru-peluru tersebut. Melihat kertas-kertas yang berada didalam masing-masing plastik. Tobi berjongkok, meraih satu plastik dan membaca apa yang tertera dikertas itu. Sedangkan Sakura, selagi ia menunggu Tobi ia bersiaga menggenggam pistolnya erat-erat.

"Leader bilang, semua barang-barang disini ilegal. Tapi, yang kulihat…disini tertera cap Bea Cukai Jepang. Aku tidak mengerti," kata Tobi sambil mengecek satu persatu bingkisan-bingkisan yang ada. Semua kertas bertuliskan legal dan bercap petugas Bea Cukai. Tapi, ini berbeda jauh dengan pemberitahuan Pein tadi.

"Kau tau Tobi-san. Menyuap petugas Bea Cukai itu mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tanganmu. Dan kemarilah, karena seseorang sedang berjalan menuju kemari dari atas sana,"

Tobi bersembunyi dibalik tangga. Sedangkan Sakura dengan tenangnya berdiri menghalangi jalan menuju tangga. Padahal ia tahu betul, kalau ia mendengar dua suara tapak kaki yang berbeda sedang menuruni tangga. Dan samar-samar mulai terdengar suara percakapan dari orang-orang itu.

"Sakura!" bisik Tobi. Sakura segera terbangun dari lamunannya dan bersembunyi bersama dengan Tobi.

"Kira-kira, siapa dalang di balik tempat ini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama, munculah dua orang aneh yang turun dari tangga. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Tobi dan Sakura di belakang mereka dan terus saja berjalan menuju keluar. Mereka memakai jubah abu-abu dan wajahnya tertutupi topeng yang biasa di temukan ketika festival hanabi.

Tobi mulai bergerak, ia mengacungkan dua pistolnya tepat kearah kepala dua orang tersebut. Dan dalam sekejap mereka lumpuh seketika. Pingsan tepatnya.

"Silence pistol lebih baik daripada handgunmu itu. Kitak tidak mungkin membuat suara bising di awal kemunculan kita. Kita ini hanya berdua bukan berduapuluh."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpencar untuk melihat apa saja yang ada disini. Sakura hafal betul dengan keadaan markas kecil ini. Disudut lorong, ada dapur dan bekas kamar Kisame. Hanya itu. Jadi Sakura memutuskan, ia akan menyelidiki sudut lorong dan Tobi menyelidiki lantai atas. Tanpa berlama-lama mereka pun berpencar.

Sakura berjalan lurus dengan sikap siaga. Tak perlu memakan waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada dapur bangunan ini. Di meja dan deretan konter, tersusun rapih narkoba-narkoba tak lupa juga dengan bir-bir berukuran besar. Sakura meraih kertas yang terletak di atas meja makan. Seperti rincian daftar barang yang masuk dan juga tertera nama-nama pengirimnya disana. Sakura melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

Hanya itu saja yang ada di dapur. Lalu ia menatap sebuah pintu. Dulu, ruangan itu adalah kamar Kisame. Sakura penasaran apa yang mereka simpan diruangan itu. Bagunan ini memang diperbaiki dan terlihat lebih bagus tetapi tatanan dan bentuknya masih sama seperti dulu.

Sakura membuka pintunya. Setelah ia buka, ia mencari-cari tombol lampu. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia nyalakan dan terlihatlah isi kamar tersebut. Walaupun cahaya nya tidak terlalu terang, tapi Sakura tahu kalau kamar itu adalah tempat dimana penjahat-penjahat ini menyimpan senjata.

Ada yang masih tersegel dalam plastik tebal. Beberapa diantaranya menggantung rapih di tembok. Di lantai tergeletak senjata-senjata yang masih berada di dalam kardus. Beberapa granat raksasa dengan intensitas ledakan yang besar tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Sakura berjongkok untuk memeriksa satu-persatu senjata-senjata yang masih terselimuti kardus-kardus tersebut. Hampir semuanya memiliki cap legal Bea Cukai. Apakah ada konspirasi disini?

"Apakah mereka penyuplai?"

'_Dor! Dor! Dor!'_

Mendengar suara tembakan Sakura sontak langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, namun ketika ingin berbalik, terlambat sudah karena seseorang telah menodongkan pistol tepat disamping kepalanya.

"Kalian punya barang-barang bagus disini. Entah mengapa, aku tergiur untuk memilikinya," ucap Sakura. Orang yang dibelakangnya mendesah panjang. Di dengar dari suaranya, orang itu adalah laki-laki.

"Oh~ aku tentu akan menerima itu dengan senang hati Nona, tapi tak akan kuberikan pada tamu tak diundang sepertimu."

Dengan jelas Sakura bisa mendengar lelaki itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

'_Dor!'_

Lelaki itu menembak bersamaan dengan jongkoknya Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat menyelengkat kaki lelaki itu sehingga ia jatuh bersimpuh, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera menendang laki-laki tersebut hingga keluar terpental dari kamar.

Orang itu bersandar pada tembok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena tendangan maut Sakura. Dari dalam kamar, Sakura berjalan menghampirinya sembari menodongkan pistol kearah pemuda itu.

"Ah? Bukannya kau Suigetsu? Orang yang mau membunuhku beberapa tahun silam?"

'_Dor! Dor! Dor!'_

Sakura mengingatnya. Tak Sakura pedulikan suara baku tembak dari atas sana. Ia ingin fokus menginterogasi pemuda yang seharusnya masih terkurung di balik jeruji besi.

"Aku? Aku dibebaskan~ tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan lainnya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan mereka."

Sakura menarik pelatuknya. Meletakkan pistol miliknya tepat di dahi Suigetsu.

"Beruntung sekali kau di bebaskan. Sekarang, kau bisa pilih antara mati atau kembali ke dalam penjara. Aku yakin Sasuke akan senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Sakura semakin menekankan pistolnya ke dahi Suigetsu. Seandainya dia bisa menendang Sakura. Ingin sekali ia menendangnya, tapi apalah daya ketika kedua kakinya diinjak oleh Sakura.

"Apa maumu kesini Pink?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan tempat ilegal ini, sesuai dengan perintah dari atasanku."

"Cuh!"

Suigetsu tiba-tiba saja meludah kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengelap ludah yang mendarat di wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia menghantam Suigetsu sampai pria berambut perak ini mengeluarkan darah segar baik dari hidung maupun mulutnya.

"Kau seperti perempuan kau tahu? Aku ingin tanya, siapa pemilik tempat ini?"

'_Dor! Dor! Dor!'_

"Untungnya apa bila memberitahumu?" ditengah kondisi seperti ini Suigetsu masih bisa menyeringai santai.

"Aku tidak main-main…"

'_Dor! Dor! Dor!'_

Sakura merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang seperti Suigetsu. Lagipula ia masih bisa menemukan oranglain untuk menjawab pertanyaan simplenya. Dari tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang, ia bisa melihat beberapa orang jatuh dari atas ke bawah tanpa ada lagi nyawa di badan mereka. Tak lama, Tobi melompat dari atas sambil menembak-nembak.

"Tobi-san! Lekas kita pergi dari sini!" teriak Sakura dari dapur. Tobi menoleh kearah Sakura sesaat dan mengangguk kemudian kembali fokus pada orang-orang yang masih menembakinya dari atas.

"Sampai jumpa Suigetsu~"

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Suigetsu. Tak hanya Suigetsu yang ia tinggalkan. Sesuatu jatuh dari kantung celananya. Entah memang jatuh atau sengaja Sakura jatuhkan.

"Cepat!"

"Gyaaa!"

Sakura menarik tangan Tobi. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang misterius itu menembaki mereka dari belakang.

Suigetsu melirik dua benda yang bergelinding kearahnya. Dia tahu benda apa itu. Granat.

'_**Perempuan brengsek…'**_

'_Duuaarr!'_

Sakura meraih tas ranselnya dan kembali berlari meninggalkan bangunan tersebut. Terasa guncangan hebat ketika mereka berdua berlari. Tobi menengok kearah belakang. Ia melihat orang-orang yang menembakinya tadi terpental keluar dengan keadaan yang mengerikan.

"Sakura-chan! Kau meledakkan tempat itu?!" tanya Tobi sambil menoleh kearah belakang. Ia bisa lihat, tak hanya bangunan itu yang meledak, tapi bangunan di sebelah kiri dan kanannya juga bernasib sama.

"Mau bagaimana lagi!"

"Tapi kita tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun dari sana!"

Setelah cukup jauh mereka berlari. Sakura dan Tobi berhenti. Sakura merogoh saku celana belakangnya dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Tobi.

"Kita kembali ke Amerika sekarang juga."

"A—ah? Ta—tapi Sakura-chan!"

**xXx**

"_**Perhatian. Pesawat menuju Amerika akan segera berangkat. Kepada penumpang dipersilahkan memasuki gerbang keberangkatan. Terima kasih."**_

Sakura dan Tobi kini berada di Bandara Internasional Jepang. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di bagian Bea dan Cukai Bandara. Menyelidiki tentang konspirasi atas penyelundupan barang yang dengan mudahnya masuk dan juga dengan mudahnya mendapat stampel dari Bea Cukai.

"Tapi Nona Haruno, kami tidak pernah mendapat penumpang ataupun pemasukan barang dari luar selama 1 tahun ini. Jadi kalau Anda bertanya demikian, kami mohon maaf karena kami tidak bisa memberikan jawaban," jelas salah satu petugas yang ada disana.

Mendengar penjelasan petugas tersebut Sakura dan Tobi dihadiahi kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Selain Bandara, apakah Pelabuhan juga?"

"Ya! Bisa jadi penyelundupan melalui Pelabuhan. Tapi, Pelabuhan yang sering sekali tertangkap melakukan penyelundupan adalah Pelabuhan Yokohama."

"Yo—Yokohama? Mana mungkin Pelabuhan utama bisa—"

"—bisa saja Tobi-san. Tapi kita tidak bisa langsung menyelidiki kesana."

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Baka! Karena pesawat kita sudah mau take-off!"

Sakura menjitak Tobi membuat para petugas yang ada disana hanya bisa tertawa sweatdrop. Sakura berpamitan pada mereka semua dan segera menuju gerbang keberangkatan tanpa harus verifikasi barang bawaan dan keamanan. Karena ketika mereka lewat, mereka memperlihatkan lencana mereka kepada petugas keamanan.

"Kita bau asap dan dekil," ucap Tobi sambil mengendus bau badannya sendiri. Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya tertawa geli sambil terus berjalan cepat memasuki pesawat.

Wajah mereka yang penuh debu juga menjadi perhatian para penumpang yang melihat. Tapi Sakura dan Tobi bersikap tenang dan cool seolah-seolah noda di wajah mereka akibat tersemprot asap kendaraan.

Akan ada bermacam jenis teriakan kalau mereka berdua bilang kalau mereka habis membombardir bangunan penyimpan barang-barang ilegal.

Sakura dan Tobi duduk di bersebelahan dekat jendela. Sakura meraih ranselnya yang tidak ia taruh di bagasi atas. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakannya kembali.

"Niatku kesini ingin liburan, tau-taunya malah perang." Sakura mendesah panjang sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang. Tobi tertawa kecil. Pemuda berambut coklat-kehitaman ini mengambil setoples kacang oven yang masih tersisa dari dalam ranselnya. Ia kembali memakan cemilannya itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap langit biru dari dalam pesawat raksasa. Ia termenung. Ini pertama kalinya ia menjalankan misi tanpa Deidara disampingnya. Sakura berharap dia akan bisa bertemu Deidara ketika ia kembali ke Amerika nanti.

"Sakura-chan kamu gak lapar?"

"Sakura-chan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Tobi berdiri sedikit untuk mengintip Sakura yang berbaring membelakanginya. Terlihat sedikit kalau Sakura telah tertidur. Tobi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sudah pulas. Ia kembali memakan kacangnya. Tapi tak lama ia berhenti. Tobi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura. Memandang gadis itu dari belakang.

Sakura cantik, pandai beladiri dan cerdas. Matanya berwarna hijau terang yang menyejukkan. Rambutnya pink panjang sepunggung. Ada sedikit poni yang menutupi dahinya. Dia mirip…

'_**Rin…'**_

**xXx**

**Bersambung…**

**xXx**

_Pojok Alay Author_ :

Hai Hai~ bertemu lagi dengan aku ^^

maaf ya minna-san, tadi ada A/N nyempil ditengah cerita u,u"

jujur saya menikmati sekali menulis fanfik ini, gak tau juga kapan bakal tamat atau DeiSaku ketemu lagi. Mungkin chapter depan kali ya? ._.

Saya juga terlalu menikmati peran Tobi disini, pengen bikin dia sama Sakura greget dulu baru deh ketemuin DeiSakunya, biarpun action ada dilema-dilema dikitlah~ XD

Hehe, terimakasih buat yang masih sudi membaca fanfiksi ini ^^

Saya sangat mengapresiasi segala macam bentuk reviewnya ^^

Sign, S. A .J


End file.
